zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zabat
The Zabat (EZ-044) is a Bat-Type of Zoid, and one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY's Zoids Franchise. Overview The Zabat is a Bat-type Zoid created by the Guylos Empire. The Zabat's form is based on the smaller insectivore bats that are well-known for their large ears and sophisticated sonar. Its body is compact, and has a pair of long wings. The wings are fairly articulate and can fold around it like an organic bat's wings. Its legs are short, and appear to only be used for 'roosting' (upside-down, appropriately). The Zabat is a small and nimble aerial Zoid. While not outstandingly fast by the standards of flying Zoid, it is very agile, making it a rather hard target. Its main guns are powerful for a Zoid of its size, giving it a fair punch. Its main weapon, however, is a self-guided homing torpedo that it can use to attack ground and sea-borne targets. While it is well armed, the Zabat is quite frail and easily destroyed. Its wings are quite vulnerable, and can be easily damaged, crippling the Zoid. The Zabat comes in two forms, a piloted version and a remote-controlled “Drone” Version. The two versions are the same, save for the presence of a pilot. The drone versions have a decent artificial intelligence that allows them to be passably effective in a dogfight. They are often also used for kamikaze attacks. Battle Story Appearances The Zabat was developed in the interwar period between the Western Continent War and the Second Invasion of the Dark Continent and was pushed into service on January, ZAC 2101. To prepare for the invasion, President Camford's Ultrasaurus the Destroyer had to be remodelled into Ultrasaurus the Carrier, and the Empire attempted to buy more time by deploying the Zabat. Using the drone technology, the unmanned Zabats were deployed from Moby Dick carriers and were sent to bomb the Ultrasaurus during its modification. The bombings are largely considered to be successful, prompting the Republic to re-enter the Salamander into service to counter them. Zabats continued their service into the First Invasion of the Dark Continent, and were likely retired during the Neo-Zenebas coup of ZAC 2101. Media Appearances Anime New Century The Zabat initially appeared in Zoids: New Century. Zabats are the aerial shock troops of the Backdraft Group, and were never seen operated by any non-Backdraft pilots. When large groups of Zabats are released, there is often only one human pilot among them; the rest are remotely controlled, presumably by the single pilot. Their main advantage was their sheer numbers, and as they were airborne, they would be effective against land-based Zoids simply because conventional shelling was a relatively unreliable countermeasure. Their primary weapon would be their bombs, but along with conventional missiles or rockets, they also had a missile that could be dropped onto the ground and drive on wheels. Pierce, a Backdraft pilot who specializes in aerial units, piloted and controlled Zabats for much of the season, until she was offered a modified Storm Sworder by Doctor Laon. Fuzors Zabats also appear in Zoids: Fuzors. A group of Zabats appeared in one episode, working for Marvis. It is unclear if these were piloted or remote-controlled. Unlike all other appearances of Zabats, in Fuzors, Zabats are shows flapping their wings to fly, much like real bats. Zabats had little effect in Fuzors, and several were seen simply exploding against the Liger Zero Phoenix, doing no damage to the Zoid. Genesis In Zoids: Genesis, Zabats were used by the Sky People, helping the Digald Suppression Army to fight the Digald Empire's Bio Zoids. Armed with Metal Zi bullets, the Zabats were able to repel the initial wave(s) of Bio-Raptor Gui's. However, somewhat ironically (considering the Zabat was used en mass in previous series), the Zoids were quickly outnumbered and eventually defeated. Video Games Zabat was featured as one of the few fully flight-capable Zoids in Zoids VS III. It also made a minor appearance in the Zoids Saga series. Models Zoids (1999) The Zabat was released as part of the Zoids (1999) line. Introduced in 2001 production continued until 2002. The kit comes as seven frames, a wind-up motor, two transparent green plastic pieces (the sensor unit and cockpit lens), two plastic missile release clamps, a small plastic pilot (in a lying-down position), 10 rubber caps, and a label sheet. The Zabat model comes with two different head designs, 'Sensor Head Type' and 'Cockpit Type.' Switching 'modes' was accomplished by removing and replacing the face, and could be done at any time; it is unnecessary to remove the whole head or disassemble the body. The Zabat is fairly unique for a non-Blox model, as the included motor is used to make the ground-crawling missile it carries move, not the model itself. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Zabat was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line. In North America, Hasbro released the Zoids as a Toys "R" Us exclusive. No changes were made to the model; the only changes being to the packaging. The International version was released in Europe and the Pacific, featuring TOMY-branding on the box in a non-exclusive release. Genesis The Zabat was re-released as a part of the Genesis line. The Genesis version has been recoloured in metallic grey and white, with orange transparencies. Like all its other versions, the Genesis Zabat was a poor seller, one of the worst of the Genesis line. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:NPR Category:NER Category:Flying Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids